Samey
''' Samey' '''Samey, '''Labeled '''The Nice Twin '''Was Placed on Team A and made It to the Merge. *'Gender: Female''' *'Friends: Beardo, Jasmine, Dave, Max, Scarlett, Sky, Shawn, Topher,' *'Enemies: Amy, Rodney' *'Place: S1: TBA | S2: TBA' *'Episode Eliminated: S1: TBA | S2: TBA' *'Team: S1: Team A | Team B | S2: TBA' *'Role-Player: DerpyandDawn' ''Biography Number two of the cheerleader twins. Sammy has a twin sister whom was born seconds before she was. Sammy could never wrap her head around why this made her sister the "better twin". That's what Amy's been saying for the past sixteen years. *sighs* Amy has worn Sammy down over time, and doesn't give much reason or foresight as to why she's so cruel. Sammy thinks its because Amy doesn't like to share; and being twins means you have to do a lot of sharing. Amy is easily fed up with Sammy's cheerful and sweet personality. Their disagreements often lead to frequent bickering, which sometimes turns into slap fights too. A little background; these pair of sisters are the cheerleader twins. A pair of sisters who are practically identical in appearance but couldn’t be more different in terms of their personalities. Sammy is quite the opposite of Amy — personable, considerate and kind. Unfortunately, a lifetime of living in her more beloved sister’s shadow has reduced Samey to little more than a doormat in terms of self-confidence. Sammy is generally liked by everyone at school for being both a cheerleader, and a genuinely pleasant person to be around. She was elected the head of the school spirit committee, even when her sister ran! Amy did not like that, and Sammy, not wanting to arouse any of her wrath, kept the gloating to a minimum. Sadly, that didn't stop Amy from attending the club and harshly shooting down all of Sammy's ideas to the point of dropping out of the position. Amy's the cheer captain, and Sammy's the bottom left girl on the cheer pyramid. Sammy is anchored down by a harsh nickname given to her by her sister. "Samey". It implies that Sammy is no different than Amy, which does nothing but make her feel miserable. At this point, it wouldn't be exxagerating to say that Samey's self confidence is buried six feet below. ''Credit: Total Drama Spoilers Wiki ''COVERAGE Hide And Go Stink!: Samey is introduced on a plane, and she hides the majority of the episode. She is safe from Elimination Bogus Barf Brunch: Samey does not do much in this episode. She fails to do the challenge, and Max moves over to her team. She is also safe from elimination. Torture and Terror!: Her conflict with Amy increases due to them being on the same team and when Amy is eliminated in the triple elimination she is not sad to see Amy go. Super Showdown Samey starts interacting with Beardo and Max and they form an alliance. Samey is safe from elimination. Happy Fourth of July! in The Challenge her and Beardo team up and climb up her and Beardo Bond alot. her team loses and she votes off Leonard. Rise of Evil in this episode She is happy that Topher returns. in the Challenge she compliments Beardo saying that "He is a good Cook". Her team wins and Max is disqualified she is not shown Sad nor happy about That Hot Air Baboons'' in this episode she blocks baboons with a large chunk of metal and they let her pass for "being a brave warrior". Then, she and Beardo build an air balloon together and they arrive first Samey crosses the finish line first so she wins the first challenge. She votes dave for elimination. she is mad at rodney for what he did to Jasmine and She is Sad for Dave. Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Team A Category:Merged Category:Protagonists